


Peanut Guava Smoothie

by saladfingers



Category: iCarly
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Sam doesn't want to face her classmates, Carly offends Mandy, and T-Bo's offering smoothies to join the college gang...





	Peanut Guava Smoothie

It is the first day of school, and no one wants to go. Over the summer, Sam had “unintentionally” spread some secrets about her classmates to their parents. Now, she has no intention to face any of them. Gibby tries to be friendly to everyone, starting with his mom by kindly saying he does not wish to attend the school. It doesn’t work. His younger brother Guppy is being very overprotective about his things. He doesn’t want anyone to touch them, including his family.

Rona is drinking a coffee as she walks to school, coming up with homecoming ideas and typing them out on her phone. Carly walks to school with her stalker Mandy. Carly keeps saying inappropriate things, which hurts super sensitive Mandy’s feelings. Nora’s eyes are misty from her allergies, but she’s excited to have another chance. She caws like an eagle by means of announcing her arrival into the nurse’s office.

Freddie has decided to lock himself inside the apartment with ten guns. Granted, the most dangerous one is either his BB gun or a paintball gun, but he feels safe that no one will drag him to school. Spencer and T-Bo are also going to school – college. T-Bo is totally random, whereas Spencer is trying to form some teams to kick some ass this year.

“Peanut guava smoothie?” T-Bo offers a young college student named Nevel.

The teenager accepts the bribe to join his and Spencer’s team. Mostly because he thinks Spencer is hot. “This is vivacious.”


End file.
